


From Me To You

by Cimorene105



Series: Prayers Speak Louder Than Words [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fisting, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Dean, But we all know Gabriel will take sex any which way, Chuck is God, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam Winchester, Edgeplay, Feels, Gabe and God, Grace Kink, Handprint Kink, Healing Sam Winchester, Internalized Homophobia, Knifeplay, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masochism, PWP, Panty Kink, Poor Sam, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadistic Sam Winchester, Sam's Monster Cock, Self-Hatred, Soul Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Gabriel, Top Castiel, Torture, Wing Kink, feels overload, prayer kink, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: The boys return to find their bunker is haunted, but Cas and Dean are determined to make domestic bliss happen in this home of theirs regardless of the challenges. Sam can only help so much, especially when the ghost starts stealing the couple's sex toys. The solution to the mystery also becomes the solution to some of Sam's problems as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change up the configuration of the stories a little by making the first chapter of the sequel into the last chapter of the first fic.

"Would it have killed you to hang a sock on the door? That was not something I ever needed to see. I wouldn't have bothered to go back for my bag if I knew you guys were going at it."

"I did, Sam, I swear! Dean informed me of the traditional signal and I used my grace to attach one of Dean's socks to the handle where you would see it. How did this happen?"

"Well, it happened, okay? It won't happen again. Bedroom only from now on and just knock if you need something. I get that this is the single most awkward thing to happen to us, but we'll move past it, okay?"

Dean avoided looking at Sam. Sam avoided looking at either of the other two. Castiel looked at both of them, concern evident in his features.

"I still don't understand why it didn't work. I would swear in front of my father that my grace had affixed the clothing to the door." Castiel was very distressed. This was not, of course, the first time that he could not explain the failings of his grace, but it seemed like the most random time for it to happen.

"Would definitely rather you didn't bring him into this." Dean was embarrassed that his brother had caught him bottoming. Especially with a dude. Especially with Cas -- Cas, who wasn't just a fling, who Sam would have to interact with every day and remember topping his big brother.

_This is a disaster._

_Yes. Why did my grace malfunction? I must find out. This could mean much bigger things than the incident itself._

"How so, Cas?"

"It's possible something interfered with my grace, or that some outside force has affected me."

Sam understood the meaning of the conversation, even though it was freaky that Cas and Dean had apparently started it telepathically.

"This could turn out to be a pretty big problem for you?" Sam forced himself to make eye contact with Cas.

"Yes. Until I know what is affecting my grace and how, it may be unstable and possibly dangerous. Unfortunately, I should stop using it as much as possible for now."

_No more grace sex?_

_Not until we figure this out._

Dean gazed fixedly at the floor. Castiel felt the distress emanating from Dean's soul as it begged him not to leave.

Castiel stood in front of Dean and leaned his forehead to the man's. Sam figured this was as good a time as any to start researching. He didn't want to intrude on any more of the couple's private moments, no matter how innocent. Sam quietly exited the room to start looking up angel grace facts in the Men of Letters library.

_I am not going anywhere. I promised you my love will never leave. I am NOT going anywhere. This separation is always agony for me, too. We've done it once. We can do it again. And this time, it won't be as long._

_When did you have to separate from my soul before?_

Castiel smiled at Dean wistfully. _After I remade your soul, you made quite compelling advances on me._

Dean gave Cas a blank look.

_You were very flirtatious. I fell in love with your soul very easily. I admit, I was your first sexual conquest after I rescued you from hell._

Dean peered slyly at Cas through lowered eyelids. "Are you telling me that after you healed and purified my soul from forty years of torture -- after all of that was cleansed from my essence, my innocent, virgin soul seduced the angel that had just purified it?"

Castiel blushed crimson. "Yes. You were very convincing."

Dean grinned wolfishly. "What did I say? Maybe I can use it on you again." Dean winked.

Castiel's blush intensified. "After you recognized me as the one that had saved you, you said I deserved a reward for my sacrifice. You, um, you offered yourself to me. It was a very similar offer to how you were feeling a few minutes ago, combined with how you seem to be feeling now."

It was Dean's turn to blush again, starting to get used to the feeling of a perpetually warm face. This information was definitely becoming a new fantasy he could spend hours thinking about. There were so many details to ponder.

"Wait a second, are you telling me you've had sex with my soul and I don't remember it?" Dean pouted at the loss.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I regret your lack of memory also. When I crafted the body after your soul, I had to remake your memories, which are connected to your soul, but since there was not yet any mind to house them, memories of our first encounters were not recorded in your body."

"That freaking sucks. I bet it was amazing, too."

"It was, Dean. You will be able to recall the experience in heaven when you leave your body. I will be there when you remember."

Dean smiled. Dean deduced that during his life on earth, he would have to be content with the occasional hug or kiss to his soul in order to connect spiritually with his angel. He had to be alright with that. Each small touch was the most amazing experience he could remember having. He wasn't sure he could go weeks or months without feeling that again. Cas would probably insist on totally verbal communication as well until this was solved.

It figured that right when Dean thought he could have everything he wanted, life threw him a curveball.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was beginning to feel angry at the force that was making him separate from his beloved, no matter how temporary. It was affecting him through Dean, now that Dean knew what there was to miss. He could already feel Dean's usual sadness and self-loathing start to settle in.

"Hey Cas, yesterday you said that was the first time we'd had sex. Why did you say that?" Dean sounded solemn.

Castiel hadn't realized the difference wouldn't be clear to Dean. "I apologize for not elaborating. It appears that I tend to assume you know my mind as well as I know yours. Last night was my first time making love to your mind and body. The mind is very different from the soul. It retains memories from life in a physical body, and therefore generates a conscious personality that is constantly changing and evolving based on decisions and consequences."

"I'm not trying to make excuses, but do you think that could be one of the reasons I hit on you before I had my mind, but not after?" Dean timidly asked. Castiel hated how the life Dean was dealt had sapped the man of confidence in his deep desires.

"I believe that is the entire reason. The soul is the eternal essence of a person, and is not concerned with what may happen. Humans often say 'The heart wants what the heart wants,' but the more logical phrase would be 'The soul wants what the soul wants.' And you chose me." Castiel would never understand the reason for Dean's unwavering commitment to their relationship in whatever form it took, but he would always cherish it.

Dean could kick himself. All the signs had been there from the start: Unusual attraction, profound bond, and undeniable trust that had kept the two coming back to each other to work out their differences time after time. Dean had gotten himself into a long-term relationship without even realizing it.

He wished he had manned up about it.

Castiel stopped Dean before he could start in on his usual cycle of self-doubt. "Although I have often wished to become closer to you, I was incredibly grateful for the time to get to know your mind and see your fantasies, Dean. Your soul is amazing, but imagination is limited in all humans without the mind; even your extensive imagination."

"You saying I have one of the dirtiest minds you've ever seen, Cas?" Dean grinned.

"Indeed. I have been more aroused listening to your prayers these past few years than I have been in the millennia I existed before you, Dean."

"Damn, I'm good," Dean mused as he used his fingertips to pull Cas closer by the hips.

Castiel let a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Very good, Dean."

Dean's breath hitched in his throat at the dominant phrase and tone.

"May I kiss you, Sir?" Dean asked quietly.

It wasn't quiet enough, apparently. "Really? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm moving out if I have to deal with this 24/7." Sam stomped past the lovebirds to put coffee in the machine. He stomped back out as Dean sighed and gave a heavy-hearted "Sorry, Sam."

Castiel glared after Sam and gave Dean a determined look. In a confident voice, he replied, "Yes, you may kiss me, Dean."

Sam gave a loud "Hmph" from the hallway as his footsteps retreated.


	3. Chapter 3

An unsure expression lingered on Dean's features. "Are you sure? I don't want Sammy to--"

"Sam is jealous, Dean. He told me so himself."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "We gotta get that kid laid, then. It's not like I ever want to think about my brother's sex life, but I can't remember the last time he went out and got some. Dude's way too uptight if he can't get over me calling you Sir occasionally when he's around." Dean gave it some more thought. "I'm gonna go talk to him. I don't really want to, but I think it'll get him to stop whining so much."

Cas nodded. Dean heard the unspoken command to do what he needed. The permission was freeing, though it was a reminder of how different it made Dean to want it in the first place.

Dean crept through the hall and peeked around the doorway to the library, almost hoping Sam wouldn't be there and he wouldn't have to do this.

No such luck. Sam's tall frame was bent over the tomes spread around him, the lamp next to him illuminating his long locks of hair.

"Hey, Sam." Dean greeted his brother, somehow managing to make it sound like an apology. He sat across the table from Sam, who didn't look up. Dean decided to start with a safe subject.

"Thanks for looking into this for Cas. I know we'll all be pretty busy finding out as much as we can in the next couple of days or however long this takes."

Sam didn't reply. That was good. If Sam didn't say anything, this would be easier to get through. "I just need to talk to you for a quick minute about something else. Something important." Dean rested his elbows on his thighs and looked at the ground. He couldn't stand to see the reaction he would get, so he didn't look.

"Remember when you were eleven and I gave you the talk? I know, not my favorite discussion topic either. I didn't know then what I know now, or I would have gotten it all out of the way at once."

Dean paused, willing himself to go on. He barely dared to breathe. The words almost didn't come out.

"I know this is pretty damn obvious today, but it's still difficult for me to accept it sometimes: Your brother is bisexual, Sam." He took the plunge, ignoring how his voice cracked with emotion. "Your brother is submissive. Not just a bottom, but beneath that. It took me so long to figure out what was wrong with me, and when I did, it was worse than anything I had expected. You know sort of how dad was, but you don't know all of it."

Dean considered stopping here, letting Sam draw his own conclusions. He couldn't. Once he had started, Dean found he couldn't stop.

"I'm not telling you this to feel bad for me or to hate dad. God knows I couldn't stand to see you pity me, Sam... Dad found out. I'll spare you the details. It's one of those things you don't want to know. It took me a long time to heal, and I had no one to help me figure it out. Once in a while I'd do something small to experiment, but it felt wrong. Like I was wrong."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Sam was still looking at the same spot on the page.

"I got no clue what you been through, Sam; if you had any breakthroughs in similar things. I shoulda asked long time ago. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry, too, that I haven't been trying harder to keep what me and Cas have private. It's kinda like -- you and Cas have always been the only people in the world to accept me, weird-ass flaws and all. And I guess I felt a little too comfortable, like an all-or-nothing deal."

Castiel's voice startled both of the brothers into looking at him. "I also apologize, Sam. I may have been able to freely research anything I needed to, but I have no prior experience, and no social skills whatsoever. I now know I could have insisted on more privacy."

Sam nodded a little, still saying nothing.

"Frankly, I'm astounded by your tolerance and patience, Sam. Thank you."

Dean kept his eyes on Castiel. He couldn't bear to see Sam's face, to guess what he was thinking.

He reluctantly turned back toward Sam when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sam's face was a mystery. Dean was sure he looked terrified.

"I'm bisexual, too. And I found out a long time ago that I'm pretty dominant. Thank you for coming out to me, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

"Really? Why am I making you so uncomfortable, then?" On the one hand, Dean felt relief as a great weight lifted from his chest. Sam wasn't judging him. On the other hand, didn't this mean Sammy should know what he was going through?

"Because you're my brother! How would it make you feel if I had someone following me around, calling me Master, or doing kinky shit with me where you could witness it?"

"It would make me uncomfortable," Dean mumbled.

"Speak up when you answer a question, Dean," Sam said in a voice Dean had never heard his little brother use before.

"Whoa, that's uncalled-for," Dean protested angrily.

"I know! That right there is exactly how uncomfortable you guys have been making me feel. Dean, you both just told me you don't have any experience. I do. If you have questions-- I can't believe I'm saying this --ask me."

Dean was still angry. "Are you serious? You get all high and mighty about this and then turn around and want to get involved?"

"Dean, flaunting something and making mistakes are two completely different things, which is a key component of BDSM practice." Sam tried to get the point through his brother's thick skull.

"You've taught me so many things. I never knew mom growing up, but I had you. Let me repay you for the really helpful, awkward talk when I was eleven. This one will be just as awkward, I promise." Sam grinned good-naturedly.

"I could use some social advice, obviously. The unfortunate missing sock notwithstanding, what have I done wrong so far and why?" Castiel took the opportunity Sam offered.

Sam groaned. Straight to the awkwardness it was. He explained emphatically how vouerism was not his thing, and Cas had been acting like it was. It was a long speech, but it needed to be. "As a Dom, you have to take everyone's limits into account. Think of it as a rule like the rule of permission for angels to possess a body." It looked like Cas was with him so far.

"The rules of social sex include needing permission from everyone around the couple or group. Some people or establishments encourage more public displays. I do not. It is a hard limit for me because I am extremely uncomfortable witnessing you guys' sex life, including pretty much all BDSM practices." Sam wasn't about to add that there's a lot you can get away with if you're careful. They didn't need any encouragement. Then Sam thought of something else he needed to get out there.

"I'm not going to comment on any weird bruises as long as you're both happy. I'll try to keep from flipping out if either of you slip up with stuff, and I realize I overreacted about the panties earlier. In my defense, I'm not used to it from people I know, but I did behave really immaturely."

Sam saw Dean's wince when he mentioned the panties. "I'm really glad that you are trying things you want. I'm pretty damn proud, actually. And I won't comment on it again. It's awesome that you're wearing what you want."

Dean looked at Sam apprehensively. He couldn't believe Sam had basically given him permission to wear what he wanted to wear. It was a weird fucking feeling. It was even weirder how happy it made him.

Sam looked at the two and realized they were missing something important. "I'm going to print something that you guys need." He navigated the web on his laptop and had soon found a decent list of kinks and instructions for how to fill out a BDSM checklist. "This is just the beginning of what you could talk about, but you two need to talk."

He sighed, knowing he couldn't just leave them alone with the list. "If you really want..." They both looked at him. "I'll..."

"Mediate."

Dean was confused. "I thought you said you didn't want to witness anything."

"I know. It still makes me uncomfortable, but this is my only exception. I need to know that you will get through the list and discuss any extras that you can think of before I send you off alone with a list of kinks to try out." Sam shuddered.

Dean was at a loss and predictably looked to Cas for his decision. Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked back at him.

"Cas doesn't care, Dean. Do you want me to be there while you talk about this? Being committed to a sub lifestyle is going to mean making way more decisions than you may expect."

Dean wanted to push his brother away, pretend Sam didn't know anything about his freaky preferences. Sam was right, though. He needed help.

"I hate asking for help," Dean muttered.

"Even admitting that is a good start, Dean. I'll help you." Sam couldn't remember the last time Dean had said that. It was a day of many firsts for his older brother. Sam couldn't help but be proud, even if he was also weirded out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend doing research on your kinks and asking trusted, experienced people in your life for advice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, here we go. Cas, this is going to be really awkward for me and Dean, but feel free to ask questions as they come to you. And Dean, I really hope you'll ask me when you think of things, too. Feel free to ask each other questions. That's mainly what this is about." Sam mentally readied his brain for all the new scarring he was about to accumulate.

The three of them went through the introduction, Sam explaining things he didn't expect them to know.

"A soft limit is when you'll consider doing something you really don't want to do. This can have as many or as few exceptions as you feel comfortable with. Hard limits are when there are basically no exceptions. There's only a really small difference between the two. For this list, we're going to say zero is hard limit and point-five is soft limit."

They were halfway through the 'B's when Dean got around to the conclusion that Sam had been hoping to avoid.

"Hey, these are only questions about me. What about Cas?"

Sam winced, but sucked it up and said, "Cas can say what he thinks of these, too. That will come in handy if you ever decide to role reverse or switch at any point. Mostly, though... Dean, you're calling all the shots. This list is for Cas's benefit, so he'll know how to be a good Dom for you."

"Oh."

The brothers avoided looking at each other for a little while, especially whenever Dean rated something a five or when Sam had to explain what something was.

It seemed to take days, but soon the list was almost over. There was just one more, and thankfully it wasn't a super awkward one. Sam thought they might all make it out of this experience alive.

Then came the bombshell that just about fried Sam's brain.

"Sam, I was correct in thinking that this list would not include angelic kinks. We should add them to the list and discuss them."

Sam refrained from groaning aloud. "Sure, Cas. That's a good idea."

"How should Dean rate something if he doesn't remember doing it?"

Dean shook his head at Cas, his eyes as wide as they could go.

"Uh..." Sam glanced between the two. "Put it down as not applicable?"

"But would it count as experience or non-experience?"

"He said not applicable. That's good enough for me."

Sam was torn. Dean was obviously trying to save Sam from possibly a really private experience, but it seemed important to Cas.

"Do you have experience with the kink you're referring to, Cas?"

"Yes. It was an activity between Dean and myself."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did Dean tell you at the time that he enjoyed it?" Dean buried his burning face in his hands.

"Yes."

"Did it seem like he indicated it was a one-time thing?"

"No. He has been asking about it again."

"Then I don't get why you're confused, Cas. Are you saying you don't enjoy this kink?"

"Absolutely not. I just wanted to know if you thought it counts as an experience if it was in very different conditions to the rest of these kinks."

Sam was getting a little frustrated with the conversation. "I appreciate your subtlety, but I might be able to help more if I knew more information."

Dean answered as Castiel opened his mouth to elaborate. "No. It will not be any clearer even if you know. And trust me, you don't want to. Cas, I say it isn't applicable as experience. I know it's important, but it's as much of a mystery to me now as it will be for the foreseeable future."

Castiel wasn't persuaded, but this was about what Dean thought. He nodded.

"Have you added the others?"

Dean handed over the list and Cas wrote down a few that Dean had missed. When he handed it back, Dean's eyes grew wide again, and he glanced nervously at Sam.

"Go ahead and talk. Honestly, it's okay." Sam steeled himself.

"How the fuck does this work?" Dean exploded.

Sam couldn't do it. He clapped his hands over his ears and tried not to pick up the gist of Cas's kink.

"Wings... Celestial realm... Like the metaphysical realm... Grace... can summon at will... Very sensitive."

Unfortunately, Sam picked it up just the same.

Dean grinned at Cas as though he'd just spotted his favorite prey. He wrote an exaggerated number five next to the word "wings." Castiel shuddered.

Sam pretended he didn't just witness the possibility of a switch happen right in front of him between his brother and Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Sam saw much less of Dean and Cas. Maybe it helped that they tried to keep their kinks inside the bedroom.

Sam still saw the occasional PDA and clothing kinks, and one memorable morning, he stumbled straight into a magnificent pair of black wings on his way to make coffee.

"Oh, hello Sam. Sorry, I'll put them away."

"If you want to. I personally don't have a problem with it. I know they're part of a kink of yours, but I don't have any disposition towards wings. They're, uh, really pretty."

Castiel blushed. "Thanks, Sam."

Castiel had obviously moved in with Dean. It was one thing they truly didn't need to discuss. Mostly, the three had moved on from sexual discussions to lore-based discussions.

A mysterious presence was still hanging around. There were no cold spots and no EMF, so it wasn't a typical ghost. They had looked into quite a few other creatures and forces, but so far, nothing fit.

"I have tried to use my grace during this past week with varying degrees of success."

"My toothbrush has completely gone missing every day this week."

"I know after our discussion that neither of you would use my laptop to look up tons of gay porn, but that's what I find every single time I open it."

Dean opened his mouth.

"No, Dean, I'm not the one looking up gay porn on my laptop."

Dean closed his mouth.

He opened it again.

"Yes, Dean, I'm positive."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. Have you noticed any other sexual things being tampered with?"

Sam squinted at Dean. "Why...?"

"Uh, to get a good idea of what it's up to."

"No..."

Sam really didn't want to ask.

"Um, have you?"

"Maybe."

Sam sighed. "Just get it over with."

"We're missing some sex toys."

"Ugh. I'll be on the lookout." Sam grimaced.

"I don't understand what could be doing this. If you weren't so confused, I would accuse you of pranking--"

Dean stopped mid-sentence and made eye contact with Sam.

"No," Sam denied.

"Actually--"

"There's no way!"

"Hello, he's done it before!"

"Which part, pranking us or faking his death?"

"Both!"

"What are you two talking about?" Castiel queried.

Dean turned to him. "Could another angel be messing with your grace?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

"So the plan is to summon him and see-- first of all --if he's alive and-- second of all --if he's pranking us." Sam counted on his fingers.

"That's the plan," Dean confirmed.

"Why should I wait? You figured it out; it's time to congratulate you!" The three whipped around to confront the familiar drawl.

"Gabriel," Castiel greeted the archangel.

The shorter man shot them all a suggestive look. "Well, you missed me, right?"

"Not a chance in hell," Sam spat.

"Aw, Samster, you wound me." Gabriel pouted, pretending to hide his glee.

"I did miss you, brother. I thought you dead." Castiel stepped forward and embraced him. When he stepped back, he continued, "I am also very upset with you for tampering with my grace."

The trickster chortled with laughter. "Gave Sam a free show, didn't it?"

Dean held Sam back as he muttered about killing the slimy angel for good.

"Now, Sam. You've already had your chance."

"Just wait until the right opportunity, Sam," Dean told him. "Why are you messing with us?"

Gabriel threw his arms out like it was obvious. "Because I'm bored! Everyone thinks I'm dead. Not much fun doing everything by yourself. And I trust you guys." He grinned at them conspiratorially.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's ironic," he replied drily.

"Why, because you have good reason not to trust me? I didn't say it had to make sense, boyo." Gabriel reprimanded Sam. Dean edged towards Cas.

_Do they kind of remind you of us? One of them always angry; the other one always joking to hide his feelings._

_You may have a point, Dean, but do you really trust your brother with mine? I'm not entirely sure match-making this particular pair would work well._

_One way to find out._

_Dear Gabriel, How about a deal: You leave us alone, and I give you my blessing to woo Sammy._

Gabriel tore his eyes away from Sam to stare in shock at Dean. Because Dean saw so much of his relationship with Cas in the other two, he condemned his brother even further.

_He's an experienced Dom._

"Hot damn, you got a deal."

"Deal? What deal? Are you actually bargaining with this cretin?" Sam was outraged.

"I said he could treat this place as a B&B if he stops messing up our lives."

"Dean! Why the hell would you invite him to stay? What if he--" Sam didn't bother finishing. Dean knew what he was thinking.

"What if I what, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked gently.

Sam didn't dignify him with an answer. He stormed out of the room.

 _Just talk to him for a while,_ Dean said to Cas. He went after Sam.

"Sam?"

"I can't. I can't even look at him without wishing he knew the pain he put me through." Sam was shaking with the remnants of a panic attack.

"It's kinda weird, but I have a feeling he'd like to do that for you." Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What? Dean, that's crazy."

"Think about it. The guy is older than dirt. He has seen some shit. The first people he trusts in a millennium or so? Yeah, he tortured them. One in particular. The tall, handsome one with pretty hair."

Sam laughed mirthlessly. "What if I just go to town on him, Dean? What if he lets me? What then?"

"Then you let him have it. He's an angel. He can take it. You torture him up good until you feel done. Then you see how it goes after that." Dean patted Sam on the knee. "You got time to think about it, too. He'll be here a while."

Sam already knew in the back of his mind that he was going to ask Gabriel about it. He needed this for his own peace of mind. Hopefully the archangel would be a good sport about it and would fight him, but not too much. Sam couldn't deny he was looking forward to the struggle.

Sam realized he didn't even have to look far to find the plan he wanted to enact.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean decided he couldn't just leave them alone and hope for the best. He had to chaperone, albeit in his own blunt fashion.

"Here's how this works, kids," Dean decided to get everything out of the way at once. He knew Sam could dance around an issue as much as Dean could. "Sam hates your guts for what you did, Gabe. You be nice to him and give him what he needs and we'll see where it goes from there."

He looked at Sam, unsure how much he was needed. In a probing voice, he asked, "Sam, do you want me here?"

"No, Dean. Now might be a good time for you and Cas to take some sort of vacation. You don't want to know."

Dean nodded. He hadn't expected Sam to warm up to the idea so quickly, but he knew his brother would get there.

Castiel set a hand on Dean's shoulder and they were gone, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone in the bunker.

Sam turned and walked towards the hall. Before leaving the room, he glanced back to make sure the archangel was following. In the hall, Sam yanked open a door and ushered Gabriel inside. Dust seemed to settle over the files in this room no matter how often they perused the shelves.

Sam stood to his full height, crossed his arms, and looked down his nose at the angel.

"I'm guessing Dean blabbed to you about something I told him recently, and that's what the 'hell yeah' reaction was about."

Gabriel fixed his posture and said, "Yes, Sir," in his most eager voice.

Sam circled around the powerful being. "Wrong answer. You are not my servant today, Gabriel. You are my slave. Understood?"

Gabriel nodded even more eagerly, if that were possible. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy." The words flowed off of Sam's tongue too easily. "You have not, however, been good to me in any other notable ways. Remind me of how you tortured me, Gabriel."

Gabriel winced. "I killed your brother."

"How many times?"

"One-hundred and three."

"What did it do to you, when you experienced something very similar, Gabriel?"

This finally got a rise out of him. "You want to bring up my brothers? All of whom I knew for eons? All of whom stayed dead?"

"Yes! How did it make you feel?" Sam raged back.

Gabriel deflated. "Helpless."

"Why couldn't you have imagined how it would affect me, a lowly human, to lose the same brother over and over? Did you think it meant nothing to me?" Sam pleaded with the archangel.

Gabriel floundered for something to say.

"How did it affect me, Gabriel?" Sam demanded.

"You have PTSD."

"You're damn right, I do. Dean hasn't been allowed to play Heat of the Moment in the car since it became the song that killed him. I can barely stand to look at you without panicking. I did panic earlier." Sam threw out his arms in a grand gesture. "Hell, is anything real? At any moment, I almost expect all of this to end, and to wake up to that infernal song again. Are you even really here?"

"Yes. I'm here."

Sam stepped forward and growled in the archangel's face, "Prove it."

Gabriel was tempted to whisk Sam away and try to make him forget about everything he'd put the man through. He knew he couldn't. The only way to make this right was to give Sam what he needed.

"How?"

"Tell me your hard limits, Gabriel." Sam turned away as he spoke and folded back the cabinets to reveal the Men of Letters dungeon.

Gabriel sauntered past Sam and sat in the single, illuminated chair with ease. He crossed his legs, looking very at home.

Looking Sam in the eye, the archangel replied, "Don't kill me," with a salacious raise of his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my Sabriel followers got a nice surprise! To all my non-shippers: I was once among you. Join the dark side (there is an endless supply of cookies provided by Gabriel).


	9. Chapter 9

Sam nodded, relieved that he had permission to do what he needed. He stood in front of Gabriel, within the demon trap carved into the floor.

"I would normally allow a sub to suggest a punishment befitting their crime. I would normally feel emotionally invested in the sub's wellbeing as they receive their chosen punishment." Sam made sure the angel chains were secured around the chair as he fastened Gabriel into the cuffs.

"I've been told I'm an easy Dom to obey, to trust, to love. You may find that none of this will apply to you, Gabriel. I make no promises of scening or pursuing any other form of relationship with you in the future. There is only today, and what you are willing to give me right now as recompense for what you've done to me." Sam gripped the back of the chair and leaned into the archangel's personal space.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"I'll say this once, because it needs to be said. You might be a good person. I don't know you well enough to be able to judge that. But everyone has good qualities, even you. This punishment does not define you. The stuff you've done to me means nothing in your lifespan, or even in a year of your life. I am giving you this punishment to show you that your actions have consequences."

Sam backed off and turned around. He stepped up to the table and unrolled the collection of torture implements. He paused for effect, then slowly picked up a blade that gleamed in the dim lighting. He set it in Gabriel's direct line of sight, giving the archangel plenty of time to object.

It was a familiar weapon. The design was aerodynamic. The build was not quite knife-like. Its fluid silver shape promised to easily cross Gabriel's only hard limit.

It clicked in the archangel's mind. Sam really was going to torture him. This was not a standard, heavy-handed BDSM scene. There might be minimal aftercare, and possibly no care in the duration.

Whereas Castiel's relationship with Dean was almost equal as lovers, Gabriel realized his only relationship with Sam might be "That one time Sam literally tortured me with an angel blade because I gave him PTSD." This might even cross easily into hunting instead of BDSM. Gabriel was just another monster to put down.

He knew he wouldn't have a safeword. Sam wouldn't ask him for a color. But he could stop this before it started. He could get out of these cuffs, leave, and never come back.

Sam turned back towards Gabriel, awaiting the signal to continue. Gabriel nodded. He owed this to Sam.

Without looking, Sam reached across the table and trailed his fingers from point to pommel. He kept his eyes trained on the archangel, who watched the progress of the fingers.

Sam laid his palm over the handle, obscuring it from view. After a long moment, he curled his hand around the grip and languidly brought the weapon to his side, letting it point toward the floor. He took a step forward.

Gabriel still didn't object. This wasn't good enough for Sam. He wouldn't do anything without explicit consent. He stayed where he was, waiting.

Gabriel tore his eyes from the angel blade and found Sam's again.

"Yes, Master. You have my consent."

Sam raised his eyebrows. _You can hear my thoughts?_

"Prayer need not be anything more than intent, longing, or request attached to the name of a recipient."

_I see. In that case, you may hear some things that you don't want to hear. You may hear some things you do want to hear. Unless I say something out loud, it does not constitute endorsement or consent._

Sam repeated this out loud to make his point. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master."

Sam stepped between the archangel's legs. He squatted there and fisted the dark T-shirt on his captive by the neckline. Without warning, he rent the cloth in half with the blade. Sam let go of the fabric and stood again, flipping the shirt open to reveal the smooth skin of Gabriel's torso.

Two more quick cuts over the shoulders allowed Sam to remove the article altogether. He threw it against a far wall, where it would be out of the way. Then he started on the jeans that Gabriel was wearing.

Gabriel didn't dare say a word. He didn't know if he had permission, but more than that, the archangel knew he was likely to put his foot in his mouth despite the angel restraints.

Sam made short work of the task, however, leaving the archangel bare. _Of course he's gone commando._

"The only way to go, Sammy-o."

Sam was hovering close to Gabriel's face in a heartbeat. He gripped the dark golden hair tightly. "What did you call me? Do you really want to add to your punishment? You don't even know what it is yet."

Gabriel said nothing, figuring silence was his best option. Sam let go and spoke in a much calmer voice.

"Let me tell you something, slave. I'm a sadistic bastard. How do you think I got so good at hunting, particularly during the time when I only hunted demons?"

Sam stood back and casually flipped the angel blade in his hand. When Gabriel kept his mouth shut, Sam helpfully explained, "I went where I could inflict the most damage. I liked it. It made me stronger."

Sam took his time explaining. He fiddled with the angel blade to keep it moving, keep it in the forefront of Gabriel's mind.

"And not for the reason Dean thought at the time," Sam added as an afterthought. "He was right about the demon blood. That shit drained me as it enabled me. No, I got off on giving the demons as much pain as possible. They deserved it. You know what you deserve, Gabe?"

Sam flipped the blade again. Gabriel eyed him apprehensively.

"You deserve an Enochian scar for every wrong you've done me."

Gabriel's eyes widened. Sam couldn't mean--

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, already knowing what the archangel was thinking. "I just spent the past week researching angel grace because of what you did to Cas. So, in a way, you did choose this punishment. Aren't you proud you chose the right one?"

Gabriel was approaching a level of "Oh shit" he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I said, 'Aren't you proud,' slave. Don't make me ask again."

"Pleased as punch," Gabriel managed around the lump in his throat.

"Good. That was your last chance to safe out."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean started pacing as soon as they landed in the new location.

"Did I do the right thing? Will Sammy be safe with him?"

"Yes, Dean. Sam can handle himself." Castiel stopped Dean by placing his hands on the man's shoulders. He slid them around so he was hugging Dean from behind.

"You need a distraction, Dean. I have very much enjoyed trying out different kinks on the checklist. Perhaps we can test another that you're interested in."

Dean shuddered in Cas's embrace. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something you haven't tried, but rated a potential four. Get on the bed."

Dean took a minute to look at his surroundings. There was indeed a bed. A very large bed. The most luxurious bed Dean had ever seen. The rest of the room was just as nice, with a wide, open window facing the ocean to top it off. He spun back around to look incredulously at Cas.

"Are you trying to spoil me, Cas? What's the occasion?"

Castiel tilted his head. "Sam said to take a vacation. To humans, that seems to mean splurging on an expensive hotel room. Is this wrong?" He inspected the room, hoping he had not disappointed Dean.

"No, Cas, this is amazing. I... I've never been anywhere this nice. Thank you." Dean took a last appreciative look and then got on the bed as instructed, kneeling to face the headboard.

Castiel knelt behind Dean, mirroring his position. Arms wrapped around Dean's chest, one under his left arm and gripping the opposite pec; the other under the right arm and gripping the left shoulder. Castiel tucked his face into the crook of Dean's neck and breathed his grace into the man's body.

He spread himself as thinly as possible over the surface of Dean's soul and rested there. The soul immediately glowed brighter and tried to pull Castiel into it. Dean's moan seemed to be wrenched from his gut and he squirmed in Castiel's arms as though trying to get his body even closer as well.

"Settle, Dean. This is what you want. You have it. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean stopped squirming.

His soul still tried to have as much of Cas as it was allowed, but Dean tried to just bask in the awe-inspiring presence of his angel. He ignored his stiffening cock and just appreciated the intimacy. It didn't have to go any further.

That is, until Cas started talking to Dean -- in his true voice.

_It was in this way that I gripped you, body and soul, to raise you from perdition. That is how my handprint came to be on your shoulder, Dean._

_Why did you leave the mark?_

_It was accidental. I gripped you very tightly._

_You gripped my soul tightly?_

_Yes._

_Show me._

_Dean--_

_Just for a second._

Castiel sighed. _You want me to mark your shoulder again?_

_It won't be as bad as the last one. I only want to feel it for a second._

_This is one of those kinks that we should talk about, Dean._

Dean pouted.

_You really want this? You won't be disappointed later?_

_Hell no. It's like a soul hickey. I like that idea. I want it back._

_Have you... missed the handprint?_

_...Yeah._

Without warning, Castiel's presence intensified around Dean's soul and compressed it tightly within.

Dean shouted his pleasure and whined for more as the pressure lingered. He could feel Cas's hand burning through his shirt and onto the skin beneath. The steady pulse of Castiel's grace on his soul was enough to unexpectedly send Dean to his peak, then past it, and he came in his pants with a rush.

He felt light-headed when Castiel released his soul a moment later and moved his hand away from the burn.

"I may have been a little enthusiastic," Castiel apologized as he laid Dean down on his back and settled next to him.

"'s okay, Cas," Dean slurred. "Come cuddle me."

"Of course, beloved."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam visited the table in the dungeon again, returning with a large tome bearing the image of an angel. The illustration's face was intense as it raised a horn to pursed lips.

Gabriel's "Oh shit" level raised another notch at the sight.

Sam noticed and turned the book so the cover could be seen completely. "That's right, Gabe. I found your diary. It was very helpful in choosing your punishment. Thank you for being so detailed."

Gabriel bit back a groan. This was going to hurt. Sam had no doubt found every symbol of binding and every weak spot to carve them on.

Sam flipped the pages open to a bookmark and showed the text to Gabriel.

"These are the three symbols I have chosen to carve into your skin and grace over a hundred times total. I know as well as you do that each Enochian letter has a specific meaning as well as its function in the alphabet. Tell me what my chosen letters mean."

"The first symbol you indicate means light, or redemption, Master. Why would you choose that symbol for a punishment?"

"The carving itself will be painful, and I wanted to give you my forgiveness with every letter. Tell me what this one means."

"It means parent, or womb. Why would you choose that symbol, Master?"

"Because you have created many wonderful things and have given guidance to others. You did not do that for me and I want to remind you that you are capable of it. Tell me what the final letter means."

This symbol was the most perplexing of all. "Come on, what could that possibly have to do with punishing me?" Gabriel gave Sam an exasperated look.

"Follow my instructions," Sam ordered with a glint in his eye.

Gabriel sighed and intoned, "It means sexual intimacy or simply a change in relationship. I really don't get why you'd choose this symbol if you have no intention of acting on it."

Sam shut the book and set it down next to the chair. He crouched been Gabriel's legs again and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you why I chose it. It's because this particular Enochian symbol represents..." Sam paused for effect and stood up.

"The heat of the moment!" Sam sang in a loud tenor voice.

Gabriel laughed at Sam's obvious pun. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, Sam. You're fucking insane!"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, well, what better way to break the trigger I have than making you sing it to me while I cut it into your grace thirty-four times?"

"Damn, you are one kinky son of a bitch. I like that."

"Awesome. I'm gonna go ahead and get started. I want you to start singing the lyrics when I start the first sex symbol. You'll stop when I finish it. When I start it again in a different spot, you'll continue the lyrics and start over whenever you get to the end of the song. So you'll just be quiet whenever I cut the other two symbols. Got it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Great. I'm going in the order I showed you the symbols."

Sam flipped the book open again. He knew the symbols, but he wanted to have the reference available. It would be pretty annoying to Gabriel if he screwed up even one.

"Yeah, I'll say," the archangel replied. Sam pressed the tip of the angel blade against Gabriel's left inner thigh and made a shallow incision an inch long. It barely made the archangel flinch. He carefully finished the first symbol as Gabriel's glowing grace shone through. Sam leaned back to admire his work.

The letter was about one and a half inches by one and a half inches and the lines glowed solidly blue.

"How is it, Gabe?" Sam asked casually, as if about a new article of clothing.

"Thought you weren't gonna care, Smaster." Gabriel shot Sam a sly look.

Sam shrugged and ignored the way the nickname shot straight to his groin. "You're being a good sport. How does it feel?"

"Good, actually. You may be pretty sadistic, which is great for me, because I can be pretty masochistic."

"Huh. Hopefully it won't be all fun." Sam started the next symbol on Gabriel's other thigh.

Gabriel scoffed. "If you read my so-called diary, you know plenty of ways to make it not fun."

"Guilty as charged. I'll probably make about half of them fun throughout."

"Why so generous?"

"Good question. Tell me why I would spread out the less painful cuts in with the excruciating ones, slave."

"To make it easier to get through the whole punishment."

"That's right. It's a long punishment; it will take a hell of a lot longer than, say, a hundred spankings. I'm committed to this, so I've ensured that you will be too."

"Okay."

Sam finished the symbol. "Start singing. Quietly. Stop if I have an attack. Talk me through it."

"Why are you trusting me with this?"

Sam glared at the archangel. "Sing."

"Okay, okay. 'I never meant to be so bad to you--'"

Sam laughed. He started cutting on the tender flesh right under Gabriel's navel.

 "'One thing I said that I would never do.'"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"'One look from you and I would fall from grace--'"

"Doubtful."

"'And that would wipe this smile right from my face.'"

Sam finished the mark. "Do you smile a lot, Gabe? I hadn't noticed." He smirked. "You really chose the perfect song to torture me with, didn't you? It's like you were apologizing the whole time."

"I suppose so, Smaster. I didn't want to do it. I know hearing that doesn't mean anything, though, since I did it." Gabriel solemnly watched Sam choose a new spot and get to work.

"As you're well aware, the symbol I'm cutting into you right now is my forgiveness."

Gabriel was aware. He just wasn't sure he believed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam finished the next symbol and took a breath. "Sing. Quietly."

"'Do you remember when we used to dance?'"

Sam started the symbol.

"'And incidence arose from circumstance.'"

Sam's breathing changed. Gabriel paid closer attention to his Dom.

"'One thing led to another, we were young.'"

The fingers gripping Gabriel's arm started trembling.

"'And we would scream together songs unsung. 'Cause it--'"

The blade fell from Sam's violently shaking hand. Gabriel stopped singing. "Sam? Master?"

Sam looked away and held up a hand as a signal to give him a moment. His breathing was heavy and tremors wracked his body. Sam curled into himself, trying to clear his mind. After a moment, he addressed Gabriel.

"Do you know why I'm letting you see this?" Sam's voice was small, the opposite of his usual emphatic style.

"Why?"

"I'm showing you the consequences of your actions." Sam shuddered again and opened his eyes. Slowly, he made himself focus on the things around him. He was sitting. He was looking at a wall. He could smell a little blood. Gabriel was restrained next to him. He was torturing Gabriel. He had asked Gabriel to sing. It had given him a panic attack. Dean was not dead. He was with Castiel. Probably having sex.

Ew. The thought pulled Sam the rest of the way back to reality. He shoved his hair back and pulled his hands across his face.

"Okay. Singing is too much for now. Next time, just hum the chorus as quiet as you possibly can." Sam finished the symbol in silence and then quickly cut the following two.

Humming seemed to work much better, though Sam still had to take control of his trembling hands when Gabriel started.

Sam decided to up the pain a bit. He stood behind Gabriel, who had heard Sam's thoughts and knew what was coming. He leaned forward and Sam rested a hand on the back of the archangel's neck.

When Sam rested the tip of the blade on the apex of a shoulder blade, the angel tried to jerk away. This caused the blade to break his skin. He screamed.

Sam smiled. He continued cutting. When the first shoulder was adorned with the symbol of Sam's forgiveness, he gave Gabriel a minute to steady his breathing before starting on the other shoulder blade.

The next half hour went in the established pattern. Gabriel hummed while Sam shuddered and steadied his hands as he cut. Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief when Sam chose a neutral spot on his body to cut a symbol. He screamed when the spot was directly tethered to his grace or wings.

Soon, the front of Gabriel's vessel was covered in Enochian symbols. Sam had covered his arms and calves all the way around, and his upper back had quite a few as well. They all glowed with the cold light of Gabriel's grace.

Amazingly, through the pain, Gabriel had popped a boner. "You really are masochistic, aren't you?"

The archangel gave a short laugh. "Yep."


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I trust you enough to release you so I can finish cutting on your back?"

"Yes please, Smaster."

"I've got about forty to go. I'll put seven on each of your thighs, ten across your ass, and the rest on your back."

"Okie-dokie."

Sam unlocked the shackles. Gabriel put a hand on Sam's arm and gave him a wink.

Suddenly, Sam was naked and there was a four-poster bed with red sheets under Gabriel. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I thought your sex dungeon needed an actual bed for, you know, sex."

"It's not really a sex dungeon, Gabriel."

"Yeah, but it should be."

Sam crossed his arms. "Why am I naked, slave? Did I ask you to undress me?"

Gabriel gave an exaggerated pout and sighed over-dramatically. "I could put your clothes back on if you want, Smaster." He eyed Sam appreciatively, noticing the cock that could be called a monster even at half mast.

Sam shrugged. "I think you're trying to distract me from the rest of your punishment, but I don't mind being naked."

"Nope, I just think you look smokin'." Gabriel flopped down on his stomach, ignoring the way it jostled his cut skin. The real ache was in his grace, and moving around didn't affect it. What Gabriel really noticed when he layed down was the friction on his neglected cock.

Sam startled at the loud moan. "What's up?"

"My dick," Gabriel both joked and answered. He was surprised to hear Sam laugh.

_Mine too, I guess._

"Really?" Gabriel asked with glee.

"I don't remember saying anything out loud. Officially, I did not respond to you," Sam reprimanded fondly.

"But Smaster, if you're attracted to me, there's no reason to pretend--"

"Again, I didn't officially say anything," Sam repeated through a laugh. "Let's get back to your punishment. You're more than half-way done, and the other painful ones aren't going on your wings."

"I would say 'thank heavens,' but I can assure you they don't have anything to do with it."

Sam set the angel blade on the bed within easy reach. He crawled up over Gabriel and ghosted his hands over the cuts on the archangel's upper back.

Another appreciative moan told Sam this was a welcome development. He trailed his fingers down the glowing arms to more moans.

"Is it okay that I'm touching your grace?"

"Fuck yes, Sam," Gabriel groaned.

"Don't make me slap your ass and then cut it, slave. You know what you're supposed to call me."

Gabriel looked at Sam over his shoulder. "You still like Smaster, right?"

"I'm letting it slide. It's close enough, which is a miracle, considering it's you," Sam punned.

"Now I know why people say puns are terrible." Gabriel shut his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Sam coming damn close to touching his true form.

"Not wise to insult your Dom." Sam was only half-paying attention. Gabriel's grace warmed his hands in a way that contradicted its cold appearance. It made him want more.

Gabriel felt his cock throb at the thought.

Sam picked up the angel blade again and let more of the light shine through on Gabriel's lower back. This was painful, but the wings had been the worst.

Sam had forgotten about his request for Gabriel to break Sam's trigger until the archangel started humming again. It was startling to hear the melody when he wasn't expecting it and Sam's hands started shaking. He set one on the bed and one on Gabriel's shoulder blade to steady himself.

This ripped the loudest moan yet from Gabriel's chest.

An idea occurred to Sam. "Cas says angel wings are very sensitive. I'm guessing that's why injuring them is so painful. Will you let me see what I've done to your wings, Gabriel?"


	14. Chapter 14

"You, um... You won't do anything else to them?" Gabriel was understandably nervous. Sam had already cut four sigils onto each wing when they were invisible; what he could do to them if he could see them had innumerable possibilities.

"I promise I'm done hurting them. That was the only part of your punishment involving your wings." Sam gently caressed the shoulder blades under his hands.

Gabriel decided to trust Sam to keep his word. He manifested the wings in a position that wouldn't force Sam off of him.

Sam's hands now rested on the thick joint between wing and shoulder. He was immediately in scholar mode, testing how the bones and muscles interconnected with the human vessel.

"You must get some wicked knots in these shoulders," he exclaimed.

"Like you would not believe," Gabriel sighed in reply as Sam twisted and squeezed his hands around the joints. When he pulled away, a thick layer of viscous oil coated his hands.

"What's this substance? How did it come from your wings?"

Gabriel laughed a bit breathlessly. "You're a smart cookie, you'll figure it out."

Sam ruffled up the feathers in the area he'd just explored, ignoring the extremely pleased noises it brought forth from the archangel.

The skin under the fluffy down was the same color as the rest of Gabriel's skin, but this was slick with the mysterious oil. Sam rubbed intensely over the skin until Gabriel cried out and ground his pelvis down against the bedding. Sam felt more gingerly for what could have caused the reaction and decided it must be the fault of what he had assumed to be a medium-sized knot in the muscle.

The knot-like bump had a slightly rougher texture and it was from this that the oil seeped freely onto Sam's hands. Sam massaged the oil glands with his thumbs and Gabriel thrashed beneath him in wonderful agony.

Sam only stopped when a wing clipped him on the back of his head. "Ow." He rubbed the sore spot with his oil-free forearm and looked at the offending appendage. He sucked in a breath.

The massive wings took up most of the space in the dungeon and glinted the deepest shade of gold, almost matching Gabriel's hair at moments, while reflecting the light like fire at others.

_They're glorious._

Sam knew Gabriel had heard the thought.

_Don't let it go to your head._

"Which one?"

At that, Sam gave the ass between his knees a hard slap and Gabriel groaned. Sam looked at the wings some more, taking in the range of yellows and browns, then the large glowing blue areas beneath the feathers. Moving aside a few scapulas, Sam saw his handiwork blown to scale on the skin of Gabriel's wings.

"Wow. They're even more beautiful with your grace illuminating them."

Gabriel heard the compliment, even deep in sub space. He was a sucker for wing stimulation. "Thank you, Master."

Sam looked down in surprise. "The wings really do it for you, huh? Good to know." He stroked the long flight feathers gently, noticing how they greedily absorbed the oil on his hands and gleamed even brighter than before. Sam was tempted to give Gabriel a good, thorough grooming, the catering side of his dominant nature coming through for the first time with the archangel.

He heard the small "Please," as he decided to move on. "Maybe later," Sam replied gently. "Let's call it a reward for taking your punishment so well. I've been distracted for long enough."

Gabriel sighed as Sam picked up the angel blade again. Sam finished the interrupted symbol while Gabriel hummed.

The rest of the symbols seemed to pass quickly, and Sam even asked Gabriel to try singing again. It went okay. Sam only had to stop twice because he was shaking, both times during the chorus.

Gabriel kept his voice quiet and stopped whenever Sam needed him to. Sam's breathing wasn't always even, but his hands tended to cooperate more towards the end.

"Last one, Gabe. You've been amazing about this. You've manned up, taken responsibility, and even let me do some really crazy shit to you for my peace of mind. I'll take as long as you need to come down from this and make sure you have a good time with me." Sam finished the last sigil low on Gabriel's tailbone at the top of his ass.

Sam surveyed his work with satisfaction and switched into reward mode. He pressed a kiss to the final mark of forgiveness, feeling the grace warm his lips and Gabriel's ass on his chin. When Gabriel moaned at the touch, Sam generously licked the cut, tasting only a little blood and a whole lot of grace. It tasted like ozone and--

_Chocolate?_

"What can I say? I'm a sweet guy," Gabriel snarked after giving a full-body shudder.

"Is that so? In that case, I might have to see if all of you tastes like chocolate." Sam licked a symbol of parenthood on the archangel's right cheek. He repeated the motion on a sex symbol on the left cheek.

Sam continued to lavish as many sigils as he could reach with a swirl of his tongue to the sounds of continuous moans and groans. Each one tasted like chocolate and ozone.

As he reached higher up on the archangel's back, Sam spread himself to cover the naked body beneath him. He nestled his fully erect cock between Gabriel's ass cheeks and whispered in his ear, "You taste amazing, Gabriel. What else have you got for me to taste?"

"My cock?" Gabriel wasn't sure what Sam wanted to hear.

"Think more creatively."

"My ass?"

Sam chuckled and slithered only slightly back down Gabriel's body. Not far enough to reach his ass.

Suddenly Gabriel felt intense pleasure shoot through his body, from his shoulders to the tips of his wings, fingers, and toes. The rest of his blood rushed from his head straight into his cock. Sam was sucking on one of his oil glands.


	15. Chapter 15

"Am I in heaven?" Gabriel joked. The effect was lessened slightly by the breathy tone his voice took on after Sam grazed his teeth over the oil gland.

Sam laughed anyway. "No, Gabriel, you _are_ heaven."

Gabriel keened when Sam latched onto the other oil gland. "You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy."

While Sam mouthed at the oily skin, he rubbed his fingers over the sigils on Gabriel's sides. He really did taste like chocolate everywhere. The oil was almost as good as hot chocolate, which was kinda weird, but Sam had always had a kink for paying attention to his subs' most erogenous zones. He loved how it drove them crazy.

Licking his lips and still caressing Gabriel's grace, Sam asked very casually, "May I fuck you, Gabriel?"

"Yes, Sam!" He caught his mistake almost immediately. "Shit; yes please, Master!" Gabriel arched his ass up against Sam's cock.

Sam laughed. Mission accomplished. He swiped his fingers through the oil and nudged one against Gabriel's asshole. "How do you want it, slave? I don't know how recently you've had a cock as big as mine inside you. Opening you up slow and wide might take a while, but opening you up fast and rough won't make it any easier to take me."

Gabriel grunted. After a moment of concentration, he announced, "I'm ready."

Sam's eyebrows shot up, and he easily slid one finger into the archangel's ass. He added two more at once, then fisted the angel unexpectedly.

A scream of pleasure ripped from Gabriel's throat. Sam grinned. "Thank you for preparing yourself for me, slave. If you can take my fist, you can take my cock. It's not much smaller." Sam held his hand still for a moment before pulling it back out slowly.

He used more of Gabriel's wing oil to lube up his heavy cock and gave himself a few strokes. Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see what was taking so long.

The sight he was greeted with made him wonder again if he wasn't in heaven. Sam looked at him hungrily, his eyes half-closed and his hand pumping up and down the cock that really was almost as big as the fist around it. He leaned over until he was looking Gabriel in the eye and he grasped the man's chin with his other hand so the archangel couldn't look away.

Sam slowly guided himself into Gabriel's ass and watched bliss unfold on the archangel's face. When he was fully seated, Sam leaned forward on impulse to bestow a kiss to his sub. When he pulled away, Gabriel smiled mischievously and used his grace to tighten his ass.

Sam's face screwed up in pleasure and a loud grunt was punched from his lungs. He moaned and rested his head on a wing as he pulled out and pushed slowly back in again.

Gabriel was feeling very pleased with himself. He used his grace to rhythmically squeeze the hard cock in his ass, earning more of Sam's loud moans. "Who knew you could be so loud in bed, Smaster?"

For that, Sam pressed a thumb hard into a mark on Gabriel's back and it was the archangel's turn to moan again.

Sam fucked Gabriel hard, pressing on different sigils or on the oil glands with every other thrust.

After a while Sam bent over, continuing his punishing pace, and grazed his teeth over one oil gland, then the other, and Gabriel came with a scream. The archangel used his grace to clench tightly around Sam's cock. Whether unintentionally or not, it was too much for Sam and his orgasm followed shortly after.

Sam rested his head on the archangel's back and tried to catch his breath.

"Damn, Gabe. That was the best fuck I've had in a long time," Sam mused, his cock still buried in Gabriel's ass.

"Yeah, same here. We done scening?"

"Yeah. Wanna cuddle?"

"Sure. Get up here, big boy."

Sam pulled himself up, noticing the wings gently arching around him. "Oh, I was gonna groom you."

"Still can, if you want. Be the big spoon. It'll be easier." Gabriel turned into his side and Sam slid up behind him, laying on the mass of feathers against the bed.

Sam wiped oil from the base of the upright wing onto his hands, then lay on his back to look up at the glimmering wing stretching above him. He tried to spread the oil as far as it would go, then massaged it into a handful of feathers at a time. Gabriel sighed next to him and a couple of loose feathers floated through the air. He repeated the process a few times before he was done with half of the wing. And there was still the front side, too.

"Damn, Gabe, how do you get all of this?"

"Why do you think I always surround myself with tons of women? Can't do everything myself."

Sam hummed thoughtfully. "I think my arms will get tired before I can finish today."

"That's fine."

They were silent for a minute as Sam continued grooming the wing.

"Anyone ever tell you you're really good at this?" Gabriel mused as he took a good look at the delicately crafted sigils on his forearm.

Sam barked a laugh. "Yeah, because I've had so much practice on other angels. No, Gabe, you'd be the first."

"I meant your other torture victims."

"I'd say I'm sorry you're one of them, but I'm not."

"Oh, me neither. I'm just marveling over your skill and artistic talent. The little swirl in the sex symbol is perfect every time."

"This one's a little wonky. I think it was one where my anxiety kicked in." Sam gently stroked the mark he referred to. Gabriel's cock twitched in interest and he found Sam gazing at him intently.

"I'm willing to scene again with you in the future, if you'd like." He gave a wry smile. "I promise this is the worst punishment I've ever given."

Gabriel gave Sam a smile that Sam almost thought could be genuine.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam didn't let Gabriel keep the bed in the dungeon.

"You can bring it back next time."

"But that's so much work," Gabriel whined.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure it is. It's a real hardship. Now, where did you put my clothes?"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam was no longer naked.

"Thank you. How can I bandage you, clothe you, or otherwise assist you?" Sam had shredded the archangel's clothes earlier, after all.

With another snap of the fingers, Gabriel was wearing his old clothes again. Yet it was too much work to move a bed. Sam opened his mouth with an amused expression.

"If you call my bluff, I'll be really offended," Gabriel warned.

Sam shook his head, still smiling. "You heard my thoughts. You know I already did."

"What happened to verbal versus non-verbal?"

"Only relevant in the bedroom."

"Or sex dungeon."

"Yes, that too."

Sam ran a hand through his hair, trying to think if he was missing anything. "Alright. I guess it's safe to call them back. Dear Castiel, you and Dean can come home whenever you're ready."

Sam and Gabriel left the dungeon and headed for the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes at the sight of every surface covered in sugary confections. He had rolled his eyes a lot recently.

"This is worse than when my imaginary friend came to call."

"Aww, wittle Sammer had an imaginary friend? That is so adorable." Gabriel popped a sweet in his mouth. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I've already had my dessert," Sam smirked.

"There's always room for more." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

"And you said me and Cas were bad," Dean commented as he walked in.

"Hey, Dean. We all have slip-ups from time to time. Gabe is staying a while."

"Obviously." Dean winked at Gabriel. "Welcome to the BDSM pad."

"Ugh. Why did I think this would be a good idea," Sam wondered to himself as he left the room.

Once the man was out of earshot, Gabriel turned to Dean. "Trading your brother for alone time? Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"A fanfiction." Dean took a few candies from a bowl. Gabriel gave him a stunned look. "What? I read the books, I was interested in the fan porn."

"Porn of me and your brother?" The archangel replied dubiously.

"No, you numbskull." Dean felt his face heating up.

Gabriel broke out laughing.

Dean's blush spread to his neck as he sat and cut himself a slice of cake.

Gabriel winced as he gingerly sat opposite Dean.

Dean shot him a sympathetic look. "Hard spanking, huh?"

"Nope."

"Uh, dude, I call your bluff."

Gabriel glared at Dean. "You wanna see my ass?"

"It's your ass; your call. Just don't get why you'd deny it."

Sam walked in to the bizarre sight of Gabriel mooning his brother.

"Jesus, Sam." Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Sam gripped Gabriel by the ear and dragged him out of the room, barely giving him time to pull his pants back up.

"You can bet there won't be a next time if you go around showing people, especially my brother, what I do to you."

Gabriel winked at the inferred innuendo. "Aw, Smaster, you know you're the only one who sees what you do to me."

"Obviously not, since I just saw you showing off to Dean."

"He said it looked like I was wincing from a bad spanking and didn't believe me when I said no."

"You let Dean think what he wants to think. It's none of his business. And I don't care how much he pokes fun at you. Either bite your tongue or say something like, 'Sam says you like it just as heavy as I do.'"

Castiel rounded the corner, agreeing, "Sam is correct, as usual." He walked past them, then stopped and walked backward to stand next to Gabriel again. He squinted as he looked the other angel up and down, then transferred his gaze to Sam.

"Not that heavy." He continued walking and greeted Dean in the kitchen. "Did you know Sam cut the Enochian symbols for forgiveness, birth, and desire in Gabriel's grace for every time he killed you?"

"You're kidding. That's what those are?"

Sam smacked a palm to his forehead.

"Hey Sam, did Gabriel just call you 'Smaster'?" Dean called, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam hummed to himself a day later as he looked through possible cases on his laptop. After a moment, Dean looked up, letting his beer bottle leave his mouth with a small popping sound.

"Is that--?"

Sam stopped humming and looked up.

"Were you humming--"

"HEAT OF THE MOMENT," Gabriel suddenly stood behind Dean, singing at the top of his lungs. Both of the brothers flinched, but Sam immediately started laughing.

"Gabe, you know you're supposed to warn me." The reproach carried nothing but a dimpled smile. Sam's face looked more care-free than Dean could remember it being in years.

"Same goes for me!" Dean had jumped so high he nearly fell off his chair. "How are you humming that song at all and also not panicking when Gabriel, of all people, sings it?"

Sam grinned devilishly at Gabriel. "I'm working on breaking my trigger."

Dean held up his hands. "Whoa. Did my prude little brother just make a sex joke? About breaking a sub? Who are you and what have you done with Sammy?" Dean pointed his beer bottle at the impostor.

Sam laughed again. "Cas told me you said I needed to get laid." Sam shrugged. "You were right. And now that damn song is stuck in my head. "

"You know the age-old remedy for that, right, Samster? You just have to get another song stuck in your head."

Sam shot Gabriel a warning look. The expression was awfully close to his Dom look, and it did tingly things to Gabriel's sigils.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and music started playing.

♫ If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand--♫

Sam gave Gabriel Bitch Face #41.

"No? How about another Beatles classic?"

♫ If there's anything that you want, if there's anything I can do, just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you.♫

_What are you doing, slave?_

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

♫ Come on, come on! Come on, come on! Just please, please, oh yeah, I gotta please you.♫

"That's it. I'm out," Dean took the hint and left them alone.

"I didn't know you like the Beatles."

"I have a diverse taste in music."

Sam blinked. When he opened his eyes, he found himself handcuffed naked to his bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, slave?" Sam asked the naked Gabriel walking towards him.

The archangel caressed Sam's face with one hand. "Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy... You didn't think I was always going to be your slave, did you? I have a voracious sexual appetite." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Be my plaything for a change? Just let it all go? You don't always have to be in charge, Sam."

Sam had never been the greatest at hiding his feelings. He was sure Gabriel could see all his panic and uncertainty.

"You don't have to have the cuffs if you can promise to let me stay in charge. You took such good care of me, even while torturing me. Let me make something be all about you, Sam. You never get a break." Gabriel looked at Sam with kindness.

Sam sighed. "Having sex one time doesn't mean I immediately trust you... Although letting me cut all those sigils in your grace really helps." Sam nodded him over. "Get in me."

"Still so commanding, even chained up. Not to worry, Smaster, I'll have you begging soon enough." Gabriel let his hand trail down Sam's neck to his chest and he pinched a nipple, prompting a gasp from Sam.

"Hey, Sam..." Gabriel started hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

Gabriel looked down at his hand over Sam's tattoo. "You played with my grace yesterday. What if I play with your soul just a little? I wouldn't hurt you."

"Why would you want to?" Sam asked.

Gabriel met his gaze again. "It'll feel really damn good for you. And it's... Kinda intimate. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sure, I'll try it."

Gabriel pulled his own brand of bitch face. "Sam, if you were asking me, would that answer be good enough for you?"

Sam sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not used to this. Go ahead and do it, Gabe. I'll stop you if I don't like it."

Gabriel left his hand on Sam's chest and manipulated his grace in a way he hadn't done in decades. He reached into Sam's body and touched the man's soul. He was cautiously welcomed into an embrace.

"I can't even explain what this feels like," Sam mused.

"It supposedly feels different for everyone."

"Huh." Sam allowed his soul to reach farther along Gabriel's grace until he was standing before the ancient being. "Whoa, you're huge. What, are you the size of a galaxy?"

Gabriel gave a tentative laugh. "Just about."

Sam grinned with his eyes closed. "And to think I topped that. I can even see the sigils."

"Yep, you did a good job, Sammo. You're a good Dom. And believe me, I would know."

"I'll bet. You've been around the block a few billion times, I'm sure."

"Yes, I'm ancient. Get over it." Gabriel took in the sight of Sam's lax body next to him, or lax for the most part. "Does my age turn you on, Sam? Don't tell me you have an age kink."

"What?" Sam opened his eyes. "I have no idea where that came from," he remarked about his suddenly hard cock.

"You did tell me you were having trouble saying how you feel about touching my true form. Maybe you like it," Gabriel wheedled.

"Maybe I do," Sam conceded. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes once more, savoring the feeling of Gabriel's grace. He was reminded of a time when he didn't have anyone to answer to except a dog and a landlord.

"Huh. You make me feel... Happy. Peaceful. That's weird."

"Really? I make you feel that way? Me? The guy who gave you a mental disorder?" Gabriel asked dubiously.

"I know, I wouldn't have expected it in a million years, either. But remember when I touched your grace yesterday and wanted more? I still feel that way, even though you're touching my soul."

"That is weird," Gabriel mumbled to himself.

Sam huffed a laugh. "I can hear you thinking. It's okay. Don't be scared. This is just as new to me as it is to you."

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "I remember when I had to tell humans not to be scared of me."

"Yeah, you told Mary she was pregnant." Sam laughed. "What was that like? 'Sorry to break it to you, but that one guy was God, and you're pregnant with the greatest hope this world will ever know. No pressure.'"

"You always believed in God, didn't you, Sam." It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Yeah. And angels. What was it Cas said he's got with Dean? A profound bond? Do you think it's anything like this?"

Gabriel smirked at him. "I thought you didn't want any part of your brother's sex life."

"I don't. I'm just wondering what it is we have. It feels pretty damn profound." Sam felt Gabriel's level of panic rise slightly. "Hey, it's not a big deal. We like each other, we don't like each other, what's the difference?"

Gabriel was silent a moment, but he told Sam plenty. Sam searched the grace stretching endlessly before him and saw eons of matches that had flared up and died.

"You're afraid of losing another partner?" Sam opened his eyes. "That's understandable. How about you just focus on right now. You wanted to get me off, right? Can you do that little number on my ass and slide right in?" Sam grinned.

Gabriel snapped out of it and loosened Sam's ass with grace. "Absolutely." In a moment, he was lubed and ready to go. The contact with Sam's soul had made him feel the exact same way, strange boner and all.

Gabriel gave a comical wiggle of his eyebrows and Sam's laugh at the sight turned into a moan when the head of the cock pushed past his opening.

Even if they hadn't been connected, Gabriel still would have heard Sam's prayer to do away with the cuffs and hold him down himself. Gabriel obliged, threading his fingers through Sam's when his wrists were freed. The physical sexual connection strengthened the feeling of the spiritual one as well, and Sam moaned loudly.

Gabriel just waited, appreciating the view. His cock was ready to plunge into Sam's ass, his hands were holding the man down, his grace alone was giving Sam an almost painful erection.

"What's the hold-up?" Sam asked through a moan.

"Just waiting."

"What the hell for?"

"I told you I'd make you beg me, Smaster." Gabriel smirked down at the man.

Sam gave a powerful thrust of his hips and sighed as Gabriel's cock sank the rest of the way into his ass.

"Hey! That's cheating!"


	18. Chapter 18

Sam grinned. He wrapped Gabriel's arms around the archangel's back and used his new leverage to fuck himself on the cock in his ass.

"Sam, this was not how I wanted this to go. I'm supposed to take care of you a little, remember?" Gabriel tried for serious and only missed it by a moan.

Sam's grin widened. He transferred both of Gabriel's hands to one of his, then used the free one to slap Gabriel's ass.

Gabriel had had enough of Sam's disobedience. The lights flickered in Sam's room and a wind swirled as Gabriel manifested his wings to beat the air powerfully. His eyes glowed blue with grace and the sigils over his body flared with light. Sam found his arms weighted to the bed by the unseen force.

Gabriel's voice multiplied as he spoke, sounding truly ancient for the first time. "I said, beg me to fuck you, Sam."

Sam could see how Gabriel had been telling people not to be afraid for centuries. He would have been damn close to pissing himself if not for the painfully aroused throbbing in his cock.

"Wow, Gabe. You're hot."

This wasn't one of the responses Gabriel had expected to his little show. The glow in his eyes faded and his wings stilled while he giggled uncontrollably. He looked at Sam's amused face and laughed harder. Tears of mirth streamed down Gabriel's face. He gasped for air and wheezed, "hot," before collapsing on Sam's chest.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Sam still couldn't lift an arm, though he attempted to with the intent to pat the archangel on the back.

Gabriel sat up again, wiping his face and grinning from ear to ear. "That's real cute of you, Sam. I'm done asking nicely, though. You're not going to be able to move until you beg me."

Sam sighed. "Please, Gabriel? Please fuck me?" Sam asked calmly.

"So sweet of you to ask nicely, Sam, but I don't think you're desperate enough. Let's see how much I can tease you." Gabriel eased his cock out of Sam's ass and gently fucked the rim with just the head. He leaned over and teethed on Sam's nipples while stroking a finger up and down the shaft of Sam's cock.

When he swiped his thumb over the sensitive head, Sam groaned but stubbornly said nothing.

Gabriel used his grace to build the pressure up suddenly on Sam's prostate and stopped it just as fast. The man cried out in frustration. Gabriel raised his head and stilled. He held Sam's eye with a smirk and touched a fingertip to the slit at the tip of Sam's cock. Grace flooded the engorged organ, stimulating it from all angles, edging Sam closer to orgasm, then stopping.

Sam threw his head back and grunted, becoming more frustrated by the moment.

"I can do this all week, Sammich," Gabriel declared delightedly and did indeed continue to edge Sam until the man was a sobbing mess.

"Please," Sam whispered, his voice wrecked from screaming in frustration.

"Please what, Sam?"

"Please fuck me, Gabriel. Please let me come." Fresh tears joined the ones already trailing down Sam's face.

"I'll reward you, since you asked so nicely. Would you like me to give your soul an orgasm as well, Sam?"

"Yes, please."

Gabriel fucked Sam hard and fast, reaching out in the metaphysical realm once more and touching every surface of Sam's soul that felt pleasure with every surface of his grace that felt pleasure. He pressed them both closer, and now not only did Sam feel his physical body near the peak, he felt blinding pleasure hit his entire being as if from nowhere.

Sam screamed Gabriel's name as the feeling intensified unbearably. His vision went white and then faded to black.

Gabriel had climaxed at the same instant. He didn't recall what he had said, but the room was suddenly in darkness. Oops. Hazards of an angel orgasm.

He snapped his fingers and the lights returned -- throughout the bunker. Gabriel sighed in satisfaction, pulling the blankets up to cover them both. He freed Sam's body, and the giant arms curled around him as Sam slept.

Just as Gabriel closed his eyes, the door burst open with a loud "WHAT THE HELL."

Gabriel shushed the irate hunter and winked. "Soul orgasm," he replied nonchalantly. "It'll do that."

Dean immediately changed his tune. "But the-- physical! Bodies! Burn up -- right?"

Gabriel shook his head, looking amused. "What happens in the metaphysical realm stays in the metaphysical realm."

Dean whirled on Castiel, standing beside him. "You've been holding out on me!"

Gabriel sniggered.

Castiel glared at the other angel. "And did you tell Sam the implications of joining his soul and your grace? That it's basically a proposal to be joined for eternity?"

Gabriel's expression was sheepish. "He doesn't have to know I like him that much."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "He felt your grace. He knows what you were thinking. Also, I've heard that it's a very addictive experience for humans. He'll ask again."

Dean was floored. It was all coming together. When his soul had propositioned Castiel, they had gotten engaged. He was also addicted to Cas, which was why he wanted him so badly. That was also why Cas was always so unsure around Dean. He didn't want to force anything.

"I love you," Dean said in response to this realization.

Castiel shut the door and faced Dean in the hallway. "Are you sure?" Cas's face was a mask of agony.

"Hell yeah. You're the best thing I've ever chosen to get addicted to, let alone chosen at all, in my entire life. I'll always choose you."

Castiel gripped Dean in a tight hug and kissed the man's neck. "Hey, Cas?" Dean's voice was muffled from his shoulder position.

Castiel pulled back so he could see Dean's face.

"Please join me to your grace. Let's do this eternity marriage thing."


	19. Chapter 19

Sam awoke to strains of music playing on his radio. When he shifted to grip Gabriel tighter, the song stopped, but not before Sam had heard the opening lyrics.

♫I must have been through about a million girls; I love 'em and I leave 'em alone...♫

♫I didn't care how much they cried, no sir; their tears left me cold as a stone. But then I--♫

A small smile twitched on the man's face as the archangel met Sam's gaze with a very guilty one.

"Fooled Around and Fell in Love, huh? Digging yourself further into that hole you dug, I see," Sam couldn't help teasing, even with his voice rough from wrecking his vocal chords.

"Certainly feels like it's got a hold on me. Go ahead and reject me, Sam. I'll get over it." Gabriel averted his gaze, but pressed a finger to Sam's chest to heal him.

"Not a chance in hell." Sam repeated his proclamation from the day before. He locked his arms in place, predicting that the shorter being would try to escape.

"Not funny. At least stop joking about it." Gabriel thwacked the bicep pinning him in place. "I was serious! I can't say that about many things."

Sam laughed before sobering. "You're right. Why would you choose me? Forever? I'm sure there have been people you've felt closer to in your existence. Why haven't you gotten hitched sooner?"

"Don't have a good answer. Other than I usually feel like running and I don't want to with you; you're not some mindless or convenient fuck, Sam. Why do humans choose a certain partner over others?"

"I guess you have a point. Weirdly, it feels pretty right for me too. I've been seriously involved with other people and this doesn't feel like that. It's different. That profound bond. Is that an angel thing?"

"Not sure. You wanna research it with me?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam laughed. "Is that your official proposal?"

Gabriel hesitated. "I guess I owe you something pretty spectacular, huh? Even if you decide to say no."

Sam's cheeks dimpled. "How about we pull a 'Dean and Cas'? Just get used to each other for a while until we get our shit together. We could still have sex, though. Think of it as serious dating?"

Gabriel grinned wickedly. "Gonna make all my fangirls jealous, huh? Get the trickster god to date exclusively?"

Sam laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Gabe, but you don't look anything like Tom Hiddleston. I'm pretty sure all your fangirls ship you with me."

Gabriel pouted. "But I'm so handsome."

"You also haven't been in a Marvel movie," Sam retorted.

"You saying I'm handsome?"

"Yep. Lets get your handsome ass up so we can eat."

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Breakfast in bed?" They were surrounded on all sides by a variety of sugary breakfast items.

"No, Gabe. Some of us need to eat real food." Sam hoisted himself up, dragging the archangel along with.

"Sugar is real food," Gabriel argued as he followed Sam out of bed, clothing them both when Sam neared the door.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "real unhealthy."

The two were greeted by Dean's wolf whistles in the kitchen. "Hey," he grinned proudly, "look who's up after a full night of exercise. Breakfast for two starving workaholics." He set down plates of egg and bacon after turning off the stove.

"Shove it, Dean. Thanks for breakfast."

"Oh, yeah, I'll just ignore the loud screaming I had no idea my brother was capable of. Sure, that's real easy to ignore."

Sam's face turned pink and he focused on the food in front of him.

"Aw, Sammer, don't be shy. You have a beautiful voice," Gabriel teased, winking when Sam shot him a death glare. He added a tray of cinnamon rolls to the table with a wave of the hand. Dean gave him a thumbs up and grabbed two.

Sam sighed. "You want to tease me about it, Dean? Fine. Yeah, I screamed. For the first time in my life, I might add. Aren't you so glad you brought it up." His jaw flexed and he resolutely dropped his gaze back down to his plate.

"I was your first, Sam? I'm touched." Gabriel popped a smacking kiss to Sam's cheek and tried to feed him pieces of a frosted roll while Sam batted his hands away.

Castiel chose that moment to stumble blearily into the kitchen, groping for the coffee.

"What's with you, Cassie?"

"He's gone native," Dean replied fondly.

Downing a mug of the dark liquid, Cas thought to Dean, _Have you asked if they're engaged?_

_Nope. Not gonna. It's their call if they want to tell us._

_Have you told them we are?_

_Just waiting til you got here, sweetheart._

Dean blushed at his own use of the nickname. Cas smiled at him dopily. Dean wrenched his gaze from the wonderful sight. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, got some pretty great news: Cas an' me are engaged." He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously.

"That's awesome, Dean! Congrats!"

"Way to go, Cassie! Got you a piece of Winchester ass too!"

Dean grasped at the slip-up. He wasn't gonna outright ask about his brother's relationship status, but he wasn't gonna not pry, either. "'Too'? Whaddya mean, 'too'?"

"Oh, um... Cat's out of the bag." A tawny cat ran yowling through the kitchen. Gabriel looked at Sam as the humans jumped in surprise at Gabriel's illusion.

Sam sighed. "I wasn't gonna say anything, because it's really too soon for me to decide, but Gabriel proposed, and we're going to date for a while; see if it would work."

"Did he propose the same way I did?" Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do I want to know?"

"It was very unconventional," Cas remarked. "Dean proposed to me in hell. I accepted, but I only recently revealed to him that this transpired. We've decided it's the right thing for us both. I hope you and Gabriel will be just as happy."

"Oh my god, Dean. No wonder you two act like an old married couple." Sam's wide eyes stared down his red-faced brother.

"Yeah, well..."

"So when's the big day?" Gabriel drawled happily.

"Uh..." Dean looked at Cas, feeling lost.

"We have not decided. Obviously it will be different than a typical human marriage, as the ceremony itself is achieved through a very intimate process." Dean coughed and Gabriel gave a "Rawr."

Castiel continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "When we will celebrate with the two of you is not yet something we have discussed."

"But we could have some kinda small party or something. Maybe even invite people. When was the last time you heard from Claire, Alex, and Jody?" Sam implored.

"Alright, just a couple people," Dean grumbled.

Two weeks later, the bunker was crowded. Dean looked at Gabriel in a panic when he saw them. "I did say a couple people, right? This is not a couple people. Where did they all come from?"

Gabriel clapped a hand to Dean's suited shoulder. "I got my ways. You're welcome."

Dean examined the faces milling around the main rooms of the Men of Letters bunker, recognizing person after person.

Claire was, of course, radiant in a dress she hated, flanked by her equally beautiful family. He noticed Haley, Ben, and Tommy hovering uncertainly by the snack bar. Dean couldn't believe he remembered their names after all these years. Andrea and her son Lucas seemed to be trading Winchester stories with Lori and Miss Ouri. Even Crowley and Balthazar were wandering around, looking unsure of how they got there. The guests were all people Dean had saved, been saved by, or had other neutral-to-friendly relationships with.

When he realized this, Dean blinked back tears and put an arm around the archangel's shoulder. "What about you, man? You're still in hiding."

Gabriel shrugged. "No time like a wedding to make my presence known."

Dean sighed in resignation. "A wedding, Gabe? You just had to go all out, didn't you."

"You have no idea," the archangel replied cryptically.

Dean found himself standing alone as the lights dimmed. A spotlight illuminated Gabriel on the pedestal where the huge telescope usually stood. Dean shook his head at the dramatic showmanship.

"Greetings, fellow beings of this universe. Yes, I am alive. Surprise! I've decided to end my time of hiding in order to throw the second-best wedding of the century for my baby brother and the Righteous Man. All but the wedding party will find themselves seated in a moment." He waved his hand and the entire audience was sitting in row after row of folding chairs on either side of a long aisle. Those with awkward seats noticed large monitors showing the action in the spotlight.

"Will the wedding party please traverse the aisle and take their places?" The lights came back up and Gabriel appeared next to Jody, whom he escorted past the rows of guests. Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas began playing as they walked. It was unconventional, but Dean mentally applauded Gabe for the perfect choice of song.

Sam, in a suit matching Dean's, winked at Dean and allowed Alex to take his arm. Claire went after them, sarcastically throwing flower petals into the air as she went, but smiling just the same.

Gabriel beckoned to Dean and he shyly started forward. He didn't get very far before a hand gripped his elbow. He turned back to see the one person he hadn't expected.

"You didn't think I would miss my baby's wedding, did you?" Mary kissed Dean's cheek and hooked her arm the rest of the way through his. He was glad she was finally there for him the way he needed her, even if it was only for the day.

They began to walk through the crowd. The two only made it halfway before the cheering started. It grew until it drowned out the music still playing. Dean was blushing furiously by the time he reached the pedestal.

Gabriel waited for the clapping to die down before snapping his fingers and cuing a new song with a grin that honestly scared Dean a little.

Dean buried his red face in his hands as he shook with laughter from Gabriel's music selection, manipulated to fit the occasion. The guests laughed in appreciation of the juxtaposition.

♫He's my cherry pie; cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Tastes so good -- make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah.♫

Sam punched Dean in the arm to make him look up. Castiel stood at the far end of the aisle in a white suit. It made his customary blue tie and beautiful blue eyes stand out even more than usual. Dean forgot how to breathe at the sight.

♫He's my cherry pie; put a smile on your face ten miles wide! Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye -- sweet cherry pie.♫

Dean did feel a tear come to his eye when Castiel swaggered down the aisle to the beat of the song.

Sam was used to the look on Dean's face, but those who hadn't spent every moment of their lives waiting for this day couldn't believe how happy the usually-pained man's smile was.

When Cas reached Dean, he took the Righteous Man's hands in one of his own and used the other to grip the shoulder bearing his mark.

The contact brought Dean back to himself. He wiped a hand over his eyes. When Gabriel cut the song, Dean cleared his throat so he could react to the surprise event that had apparently been planned for him by the people he loved most in the world.

He turned to the audience and announced, "I knew I was going to get married soon, but I had no idea these guys planned all this." He paused to allow a short burst of laughter to die down. "Since I'm going through the whole process all proper, there's something I gotta do before we can get this show on the road."

Dean turned back to his knight of heaven, wearing the color of his station for the first time just for Dean. Castiel teared up himself upon hearing the thought. "Cas, I never did this in the physical world for you, but it seems like nothing is ever too late when it comes to us." He got down on one knee.

Becky and Marie squealed together from somewhere in the audience that was giving a collective "awww."

Dean slid a worn band from a finger on his right hand. "This is my mother's ring. She has probably always hoped I would offer it to the partner I want to spend the rest of eternity with." Dean glanced over his shoulder at Mary, who nodded, tears streaming down her beaming face. "Will you accept this token and marry me, Castiel?"

"Yes I will, Dean Winchester." Cas spoke at his usual volume, but every person present heard the angel's true voice in their minds. Dean slid the ring onto Castiel's hand to applause even louder than before.

"Alright, alright! Let's do this!" Gabriel yelled over the din. Everyone settled as a figure appeared in the shadows of the telescope alcove.

"Wow," Dean exclaimed, "Thanks for being here, Chuck. To what do we owe this honor?"

Chuck shrugged and predictably replied, "Gabriel. His means of persuasion are very annoying."

Dean waved at Amara, who stood behind Chuck. She smiled. Dean was relieved to find she had let go of her hold on him. All he felt was Castiel, holding his hand.

"Marriage is weird, isn't it," Chuck mused to the bafflement of all. "You need permission from me to do something that won't matter in the big picture, but which means a lot to the two people involved."

Guests exchanged confused glances, most of them wondering where they dug up this odd official.

"It's also funny how you can get so caught up in the relationship of one couple. I've been cheering you two idiots on for years from the sidelines. Have neither of you wondered why your relationship is a series of clichéd chick flick moments? I was trying to help you out, guys!"

Chuck shook his head at Dean's thunderstruck expression and Castiel's intense squinting one.

Chuck rolled his shoulders and continued. "Anyway, now that your heads are out of your asses, I can finally sail this ship. We have all gathered today to join these two souls with my blessing. No one has any right to prevent it because I've waited long enough for this, dammit."

There was some scattered laughter before Chuck continued. "The grooms would like to say their own vows."

 _We would?_ Dean asked Cas in a panic. _I didn't write anything._

_It's okay, Dean. I'll go first._

"This man, the righteous human before me, has been mine from the moment he sensed my presence when I saved him from hell. Because he has always chosen me to rely upon, I have been his since that moment as well. I pledge myself to you for the rest of my existence, Dean."

Dean wiped his eyes on a hand again. "Cas, what says wedding vow better than what I always say? You're my angel. Everything you've done was always for me. You've saved me so many times, especially when I didn't think I deserved it. Let me pay you back by saving you from a long eternity alone. I pledge myself to you for the rest of your existence, Castiel." Dean reached out and stroked his thumb over the tears on Castiel's cheeks.

"By my power as creator of all, I pronounce you finally married. Now kiss, for my sake." Chuck clapped the two on the shoulders facing him.

Cas and Dean lunged for each other. The kiss was passionate, but far too short. They were soon assaulted on all sides by cheering guests. Gabriel started up the music again.

♫Whoa-oh-oh-oh-woha--  
There they stood in the street smilin' from their heads to their feet.♫

Gabriel was holding two mics. He offered one to Chuck, who shrugged and took it.

♫I said, "Hey, what is this?  
 Now maybe, baby,  
 Maybe they're in need of a kiss."♫

Gabe and God blasted the room with their soulful duet, trading off lyrics as the song progressed.

♫I said, "Hey, what's your name?  
Maybe we can see things the same.♫

Dean and Sam laughed at the sight of God and his most trusted angel belting out the lyrics to a Free song.

♫"Now don't you wait, or hesitate.  
Let's move before they raise the parking rate."♫

Dean was soon too busy hugging an endless stream of guests to pay attention to the karaoke, but the chorus warmed him with the affirmation that his life was good. It was--

♫All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.♫

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
